


I finished this fic at 6am

by AnonymouslyPosting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, I wrote this out of spite, M/M, No proofreading. Just 6am crap, OOC, briefly used OC. but they're still there, curse words, how else do I tag this?, i never watched the show!, mentions of the original ending as a joke, teen for cursing you know how it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:13:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27682027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymouslyPosting/pseuds/AnonymouslyPosting
Summary: I made this out of pure spite of the original ending, and I never even watched the show!This might be OOC or lacking in some parts of the series, and that's because I never watched the show! I never plan on watching the show!
Relationships: Castiel & Sam Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester
Kudos: 2





	1. The Drive

There was a silence in the car as Sam drove, looking ahead while Dean gazed outside. They were currently driving back to their house after picking up some things: dog food, human food, some ghost stuff, the usual. That silence was interrupted by Dean, "Hey, Sam?"

"Yeah?" Sam glanced over at Dean for a minute, before returning his gaze to the road.

"Do you ever... _Miss_ Castiel?"

"It's only been two weeks, Dean," he sighed, "of course I still miss him. With the way he left, it's understandable why you miss him, too."

"I never even got to tell him I loved him back," 

"I know, Dean," he replied, remembering how he had found Dean sobbing. He couldn't even understand a word Dean said at the time, and it took hours before Dean would actually be understood. Dean was still crying, but he could talk about what had happened.

"Do you think that we could get him back?"

"I don't know, Dean," Sam tried to think of ways to comfort him, but he couldn't think of ways to actually bring back an angel dragged to some version of Hell. Cas was dragged into the Empty, right? Could you even get someone back from that?

"Do you think we could _try_?" There was some form of desperation in his voice, but Sam just couldn't pin where it came from. Was it from a place of terror for Castiel, or place of love for Castiel that was stronger than any other love? He just couldn't tell, but it was obvious that Dean heavily cared about Cas.

"I don't know, maybe? There has to be a book about whatever dragged him, right?" At this point, Sam was willing to risk it for his older brother. He was willing to have some hope that they could get Cas back. 

"Yeah... Yeah!" That seemed to lift Dean's spirits a bit, giving him a glimmer in his eye that Sam hadn't seen in weeks. "Maybe it _is_ possible! Sam, do you think we could find some book in a library about-" Dean immediately interrupted himself, immediately losing the hopeful look that he originally had. 

Oh, right. 

"Hey," Sam gently knocked his elbow against Dean's arm, since he had gone to looking at his hands. "I'm sure we'll find something, Dean!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course!" He wasn't actually sure, but he didn't want Dean to know that. "There's books on nearly everything, and there's always shitty online cults!" That got a laugh out of him.

"Yeah!" he interrupted himself with more giggles, "Shitty online cults always exist!" Soon, Sam joined him in the gigglefest they made in their car. For a while, they were just two brothers giggling over shitty online cults. They were almost normal for a while, but the fest had to stop, eventually.

Sam stopped first, since he had to focus on the road. After a while, he remembered something. "I'm pretty sure there was a library in a nearby town,"

"Really?" Dean looked up from his curled-up position of giggles in the passenger seat. He was still giggling about shitty online cults. 

"Yeah, we could check there? See if they have anything?" They were near the intersection to that nearby town, and their town, so it a choice for now or later.

"Sure, let's see if they have anything!" And, with that, Sam made a left turn at the intersection. 


	2. The Library

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two bros at a library, looking for a cursed book. Nothing unusual here, nope! Totally not trying to open a portal to Super Hell to get back one of the bros' near-boyfriends!

They were now at the library. It wasn't as long of a drive as Sam thought it was, but the library was pretty easy to find. Outside, it looked brand new, and sign was painted in cursive letters. Sam could only make out "Collin's", since it wasn't as messy as the rest of the cursive, but he was sure there as an "&" above "Collin's". 

Dean just looked up at the sign, possibly trying to decipher what it said, too. Dean was squinting much more than Sam was, though, which made Sam question if Dean needed glasses or not. Did Dean even have glasses to wear, and he just refused to wear them? Sam couldn't exactly remember if Dean did that as a kid, come to think of it. It could have developed during the years they hadn't talked.

"Does... Does that say 'Mike'?"

"I have no clue, I can only make out 'Collin's'."

"So you also can't tell what's going on with that sign?" Dean pointed to the sign, continuing to squint at it. 

"You know I can't read chicken scratch!"

"Then how can you read your handwriting?"

"Oh, shut up!" With that, Sam got out the car, leaving behind a laughing Dean. Dean also got out of the car, continuing to joke about how Sam was booing him even though he was right.

* * *

Inside the library, it looked rather old. Not "grandma's kitchen" old, but more of a "are you sure this place isn't haunted?" old. There wasn't a lot of care put into the appearance of the library's inside, but the books were still looked cared for. That's what mainly mattered to the brothers, at the moment: books in good condition. 

The search wasn't that fun, however, since the library seemed to have a rat infestation. "Seemed" because it turned out one of the owners, Collin, had pet rats that they let wander around the library sometimes. It was a good thing that Collin was there, because they just happened to be holding the book the brothers needed. 

"Oh, this ol' thing?" they had asked when the brothers asked about the book, "We just got it in today! Someone came runnin' in and said that the book was _possessed_ or something! Gave off bad vibes, and all that!"

"Can we check out the book, or is it currently being fixed up?"

"Oh, I just got done fixing up the poor thing!" they replied, holding up the very dark book. "Been damaged a while, ya know? Pretty sure the one who ran in had thrown it, to!"

"That would cause a lotta damage," Sam nodded, and he said that in the same way the FlexTape guy would. Both him and Collin didn't notice, however, but Dean did. 

"Were any of the pages damaged?" Dean asked, trying to fight back a reaction to what Sam just did.

"Not by a lot, though there was a tear on one of the pages. Luckily, it wasn't ripped off, but it was still ripped." they then jumped up, almost realizing these two were trying to check out the book. "Oh, right! Ya wanna check this book out?"

"Yeah, if that's alright?" Dean started popping his knuckled, which was a nervous habit that he always had.

"Of course!" and with that, Collin was going to a desk to check out the cryptic book. That allowed the brothers to talk about a plan, since they assumed that Collin's muttering meant they weren't listening to the brothers. 

Sam glanced downwards at his brother, "Do you have a plan?" 

"I don't know..."

"We should have plan, if that book actually works." The two remained silent, for a bit, before Dean replied.

"I think you should stand outside the portal while I go into it."

"Mhm, will a rope work in there?"

"Why would we need a rope?"

"So you wouldn't get lost and lose the exit?"

"Wouldn't someone be able to cut the rope?"

"I highly doubt it, but we could always use rope _and_ metal?"

"Mmmm..." Dean looked down, contemplating something. His face was drawn together in thought, it almost looked like he was cringing at the idea.

"Or we could double up on the rope?"

"Yeah, let's just double up on it."

"Book's checked out, now!" Collin walked up to the two brothers, holding out the book. It had a clear red sticker on it, indicating it belonged to the library. Dean went to take the book.

"Thanks, we'll return it soon!" Sam said, filling in the space for Dean, who was just looking down at the book.

"Well, I sure hope so!" they replied in a chipper voice, picking up a nearby rat. "You two were absolutely wonderful to have! Have a nice week!" they then turned around, and started talking to the rat.

* * *

"Well, that was easier than expected!" was the first thought that came to Dean's mind. He apparently voiced that thought, because Sam chuckled and agreed.

"Can you read through that while we head home?"

"You know I get carsick,"

Sam immediately added a "Nevermind, forget I asked." and pressed on the peddle a little bit harder. The drive was much shorter, thanks to that, and they got to the first sign on their street without any incidents. 

It almost felt like a blip between the small drive to their house, putting everything away, and setting down the new cryptic book to look through it. Miracle was near Dean, as always, and trying to get free pets. He always gave her the free pets, but she liked playing this game.

"Okay, so is there a glossary?"

"I haven't opened the book yet,"

"Then open the book,"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

"I two hands full of dog, Sam,"

"Of course, blame the dog," Sam still opened the book and searched for a glossary, but he was disgruntled about it. Not really, but he acted like he was. There was a glossary, which was surprising for most cult books.

"Well, wouldn't you look at that, there's a glossary!"

"Do you want to find the portal chapter?"

"I don't think we'll need to find it,"

"Why not?" Dean grinned up at Sam from where he was sitting, with a lapful of dog. 

"It's literally on the first page, according to the glossary."

"Dean, _you little shit_ ,"

"I'm _older_ than you!"

"I'm _taller_ than you!"

"Only by four inches!"

"Well, you got me there." And Dean proceeded to laugh into Miracle's fur for a bit while Sam flipped to the first page. 


	3. The Portal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The main scene I wrote this entire thing for, out of pure spite. I forgot what I actually wanted this scene to be, but I think I got it close enough!

It took them a few months to gather supplies, since there were some odd ingredients needed to open a portal to The Empty (not odd in context, but odd out of context). It also took them a while to get enough rope to get into The Empty, since they didn't know how far Dean would need to go in order to find Castiel. It was The Empty, after all, and it was probably going to be a void for all they knew. 

Today was the day they would open that portal, though. They had everything they needed, and the portal would be defended by Sam. If anything went wrong, Sam would be there to either pull Dean or to stab someone. Every (thinkable) precaution was met, and they were prepared for this, hopefully. Neither of them knew what would wait for Dean in The Empty.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"I'll always have you standing here, and I have a few tricks up my sleeve, so I'm sure I'll be fine." He didn't sound sure, but Sam had to believe him. It was now or never, if they wanted to go through with the plan.

"Okay, be careful, Dean."

"I will. Be on guard, Sammy!"

"Don't call me that," he argued, "But, I will," 

With that, Sam performed the ritual, and Dean stepped into The Empty.

* * *

Even though its name suggests it, The Empty isn't _that_ empty. It's like swimming in a sea of thoughts, regrets, and hopes. It's _far_ from empty in sounds, since it's _filled_ with the voices of those trapped in The Empty. Physically, you can't really see anything other than darkness and the occasional spark of light. The light immediately disappears after a few seconds, but it's still _there_. 

It had been a while since Dean started looking, which brought along a few new observations. One observation was that you could float and never go down, and there was no floor in The Empty. _"Man, is this what Cas is dealing with now?"_ he thought, as he continued floating forward.

Soon, the voices started growing quieter. Dean could now focus on the voices, instead of being bombarded by every single voice overlapping. It took him a while to focus, but he soon heard Castiel's voice, and it almost sounded like a murmur. He couldn't figure out what he was thinking, but he knew he was close, so he decided to call out to him. "Cas?"

No response.

"Castiel?"

Again, no response.

"Castiel, can you hear me?"

After a few moments of pure silence, there was a whisper of "Dean?"

"Castiel?" He turned in the direction he assumed Castiel came from.

A clearly shaken "Dean, is that you?" run out around him. 

"Yeah! Yeah, it is! Where are you right now? I can't see you!"

For a moment, everything was quiet again, before Castiel asked "Why are you here?"

"To get you back home, Cas! Just tell me where you are and I can get you back home!"

"I sacrificed myself to _save_ you, why are you _here?!_ " Castiel boomed across the silence, nearly manifesting near Dean. At least, Dean swore he felt Castiel near him.

"Cas, I'm now here to save _you_. Just let me help you, and we--"

Castiel interrupted him with a hurried "You need to go!"

" _Why?_ "

"You're too important!" They both knew that "to me" was supposed to be in there, but it remained silent.

"You're just as important, too!" It went silent after that, before Castiel spoke again. 

"Dean, please," Castiel managed to manifest below Dean, looking up at him. " _Just go..._ " 

"I'm not leaving without you, Cas,"

He laughed in the way someone would have if they had just finished crying, or if they were about to start crying. "Why are you so determined to help me?"

"I..." Was now the right time to say it? He decided that he was going to say it anyway, so why not now? "Because I love you, so please, don't push me away..."

Castiel gave a breathy laugh, before he started crying. "It isn't that simple, Dean..."

"I know, Cas, but we can try to make it easier?" he extended his hand out, just too short to properly reach Castiel.

"Yeah, we can try that." And Castiel reached out to him, closing the gap that allowed for them to be free.


	4. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just Sam being a supportive brother, even though he usually teases the two for how lovey-dovey they are.

It had been weeks since they had used that portal to get Cas back. In those few weeks, Dean and Castiel started dating. Dean and Castiel were happier, which made Sam happy. Seeing Dean be happy again made Sam happy. He deserved to be happy, and the two deserved to be happy together. Though, that didn't stop him from being slightly annoyed when they slowed down breakfast.

"Could you two lovebirds stop flirting over the pancakes?" He asked, flipping through a tour pamphlet for the nearby town they got the cryptic book from.

"You're just jealous you don't get to flirt over pancakes!" Was Dean's rhetoric.

"Well, then, I'll wait until dinner for pancakes..." Sam jokingly muttered, since he knew how this would end.

"Dean, can you stop cuddling me for a minute? I need to flip the pancake." Was Castiel's flustered response to whatever Dean whispered to him, and Sam had to hold back a laugh.

"Yeah, _Dean_ , _move_ so Cas can flip the pancake!" 

* * *

Dean and Cas were happier together. Sam knew that, since he lived with both of them. He could tell in the simple moments the two had, like this one moment he happened to walk in on. 

The two were just sitting on the couch, with Miracle laying on Dean's lap (she wasn't really a lap dog, but she liked to think she was one). Without any context, Sam could only assume that either Castiel sat next to Dean because he was stuck, or Miracle started laying there while the two were sitting on the couch. Either way, they were on the couch with Miracle, and they hadn't noticed Sam.

"Hey, Dean?"

"Yeah, Cas?"

"Do you ever think about how things could have ended up differently?"

"Like, dumb things happening, or the entire universe fucking us over?"

"Both, I suppose."

"Mmm... Yeah, I sometimes think about how things could have ended up differently."

"How so?"

"I once dreamt that I didn't vaccinate and died on a rusty nail."

There was a drop of silence, before Castiel turned towards Dean, "Dean, what the genuine fuck?"

"I don't know! Dreams are weird, especially human dreams!"

"What does the fact that you're human have to do with that kind of dream?"

"Well, you're an angel, you get to predict the future and shit!"

"Most of my 'dreams' are predictions of horrible events in the future, not whatever _that_ is!"

"So you're perfectly fine with me calling you cute over pancakes, but you're not okay with that?"

"First of all, those are two completely different things!" and then Castiel went on to explain how dreaming about dying via antivax was not the same thing as flirting. It was funny to him, how this was most likely what happened when he went out of the house. Sam had to leave, though, because he was going to get caught if he started giggling.

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately have no clue about the original series. I've decided this is now going to be four chapters, and I am going to write this as "Me" as possible!


End file.
